Perry Meek
Perry Meek (born in 1969) is a former Australian champion ice skater from Adelaide, Australia. Since 2009, he's been serving as a costume designer at the Haus of Gaga. He has created outfits for Cher, Janet Jackson, Mariah Carey, Toni Braxton, The Spice Girls (2008), and Tina Turner. Creations for the Haus of Gaga 1-27-10 Lauren Dukoff 005.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (2009) 9-12-10 Arriving at the MTV Video Music Awards in LA 003.jpg|Headpiece MTV VMA (Sep 12, 2010) Lady Gaga X Terry Richardson.jpg|Jacket (Lady Gaga × Terry Richardson, 2010) 13-2-11 Performing Born This Way at Grammys 010.jpg|All latex outfits for MUGLER (53rd Grammy Awards) (2011) BTW-MV-LastOutfit2.jpg|Shirt, pants (Born This Way, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas Music Video Outfits5.jpg|Veil and cape (Judas, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 311.jpg|Velvet catsuit, headpiece (Judas, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 355.jpg|Velvet top (Judas, 2011) Lady Gaga - Judas 111.jpg|Velvet bra, pantie (Judas, 2011) Performance Born This Way2.jpg|Latex top, skirt (The Graham Norton Show, May 13, 2011) Performance Judas2.jpg|Red catsuit, veil (The Graham Norton Show, May 13, 2011) 5-27-11 GMA 003.jpg|Red catsuit and cape GMA (May 27, 2011) Y&I-IX-1.png|Veil (Yoü and I, 2011) 8-1-11 The View 001.jpg|Hat and sunglasses (The View, Aug 2011) IHRMF2011-Scheisse03.jpg|Jacket (iHeartRadio Music Festival, 2011) Lady-Gaga3-381x400.jpg|Outfit for Mugler ClintonFoundationConcert-2011-Oct-15-01.jpg|Hat (William J. Clinton Foundation, 2011) 11-20-11 Alan Carr Chatty Man 2.jpg|Alan Carr: Chatty Man (Nov 20, 2011) 1-1-12 Joanne Restaurant.jpg|Tights (January 1, 2012) 1-29-12 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|Piano dress (Terry Richardson, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Just Dance 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour 4-27-12 Terry Richardson 006.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour Poker Face 001.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Meat leotard 001.jpg 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour The Born This Way Ball Tour Black Jesus Amen Fashion 004.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour 8-27-12 Terry Richardson 034.jpg|Suit (August 27, 2012) 10-31-12 Levels Club 006.jpg|Dress (Oct 31, 2012) The Born This Way Ball Tour Heavy Metal Lover 015.jpg|The Born This Way Ball Tour (2013) Applause Music Video 069.jpg|Seashell bra "Applause" (2013) Do What U Want - Music video 026.jpg|Newspaper dress "DWUW" (Unreleased video) ARTPOP O2 UK TV AD 009.jpg|Floral bikini (Oct 26, 2013) Perry Meek - Custom outfit 002.jpg Perry Meek - Custom seashells.jpg 11-29-13 Music Japan 001.jpg|Music Japan (Nov 29, 2013) 11-29-13 Music Station Backstage 001.jpg Gaga-golden-globe-awards-2014-0004.jpg|Dress (Jan 12, 2014) 3-28-14 Roseland Day 1 GUY 002.jpg|Jumpsuit (Mar 28, 2014) 3-30-14 Roseland Day 2 GUY 001.jpg|(Mar 30, 2014) 3-31-14 Terry Richardson 018.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 005.jpg|The Late Show with David Letterman (Apr 2, 2014) 5-10-14 Backstage at Mohegan Sun in Connecticut 002.jpg|Bodysuit (May 10, 2014) 5-17-14 Backstage at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit 002.jpg|"Aphrodite" bodysuit (May 17, 2014) 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|Dress and Gaultier belt (Jun 22, 2014) 7-30-14 Backstage at US Airways Center in Phoenix 002.jpg|Outfit (Jul 30, 2014) H & M 2014 Announcement 001.jpg|Silk satin - Soraya Zaman (Aug 5, 2014) 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Aug 12, 2014) 8-27-14 Queen Concert at Allphones Arena in Sydney 001.jpg|Jumpsuit Natali Germanotta x Perry Meek (Aug 27, 2014) 5-31-15 C2C Tour at Hollywood Bowl in LA 001.jpg|Dress Natali Germanotta x Perry Meek (May 31, 2015) Perry Meek - Drag Race custom outfit.jpg|Modified for himself 2017 Rupaul's Drag Race Season 9.jpg|RuPaul's Drag Race (2017) Other 8-29-12 Leaving Bon Magazine Party in Stockholm 001.jpg|(Aug 29. 2012) 10-10-13 At Record Plant 003.jpg|(Oct 10, 2013) 11-10-13 Terry Richardson 034.jpg|(Nov 10, 2013) 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 004.jpg|(Jan 24, 2014) Gagavision 46 003.jpg|Gagavision No. 46 (Oct 3, 2014) Link *Official website Category:Haus Members Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories